l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rokugani culture
On Citation and Such Alas I'm brand new at authoring wiki articles, and so the formatting is something I'm still fairly unfamiliar with. A lot of what is here comes from my understanding of the game backed up by the books, and in some cases a synthesis of different sources. For example the section on diet is taken partly from the GM's Survival Guide, partly from references in the Lion Clanbook lauding the forests thick with "game animals" which seems to imply that samurai do eat wild caught animals, and partly from discussions of some of the Fox Clan taboos about eating game from the forest rather than city food and how it gives people a view of these members of the clan as somewhat wild and rustic. The problem is how to cleanly reference something like that. Anyhow I appologize for not documenting my sources as well as I might. I hope to read over what others have done and try to emulate it as best I can. Likewise I think the headers are a bit roughly organized, but it seemed the most logical flow for the information. I'll keep tweaking it whenever I get the chance. --Kazusinge :First of all, welcome! Always good to see a new face. Second, don't worry too much about formatting and such. What you've done with this article is great. The most important thing is that what you write is referenced, and that can be done accoring to the guide to writing and citing sources. For an article like this, each paragraph that you have headlines for should have a reference. If the Survival Guide played a part in the diet section add at the end of the section: (name of source p. page number(s)). Use the List of abbreviations to correctly abbreviate the source (if the source is not listed, feel free to create an abbreviation yourself, but keep it short and recognizable...). More advanced referencing can be learned later, see Hitomi as an example. Also I would suggest you create an account, which can be done by looking at the top right hand corner of your browser. This allows us and you to better keep track of what you are doing, and credits work that would just be an IP adress to you... If you have any questions feel free to ask me or Shiba Ryu by posting on our talk pages. Also, the Imperial Court is for questions. --Majushi 13:04, 7 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hacking and tweaking are pretty much how I accomplish anything around here; totally not a problem. The citation procedure is outlined here, but it's not a concrete rule. That material needs references is a concrete rule, though. ::My best suggestion would be to add in parentheses the book and page number of your material, at the end of the section. that way, everyone will know where the information came from, and someone that's more comfortable with the formatting can come behind and clean thing up, if need be. ::I'd go ahead and give you a hand on this, but the GMSG is one of the books I haven't been able to find since I moved, so I can't really look up the page numbers. If you would be so kind as to include them somehow, I'd be happy to format them for you, though. ::Lastly, thanks for coming. It's really good having new faces here wanting to help. We appreciate your assistance and contribution, no matter how much wiki formatting you can do. Thank you for your help, consider sining up for an account (I've been here two years, and no spam), and welcome aboard. 13:11, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :::I took your advice and signed up. Profile name Kazusinge. --Kazusinge